Singing Robot
by VocaloidFOREVER
Summary: Kairi, a robot, great speed, strength, voice, and more. Sent to a school to observe humans by her "Parents" then falling in love? What's next, she becomes human? Looks like nothing can stop her now.


**Singing Robot Vol. 1**

**Chapter 1: Welcome.**

"You think she'll pass as a human?" asked a man in a lab coat, "If so, she can be famous without anyone knowing her secret..."

"I'm not so sure. I mean, her arms and legs you can still see her robot parts..." said a woman, "But if we hide it, yes."

The robot had long black hair with green at the tips, her eyes where closed, she wore a white flowing dress, she had long eyelashes, green nail polish, and pink lips.

"Nh..." said the robot behind the glass case filled with water, "Huh?" she opened her eyes looking around the place she was in, "Hello...?"

"Ah!" The woman exclaimed, "She's awake.. do you know your name?" she asked.

"My name...?" said the girl, "Is Kairi..."

"Good, now Kairi, no one must know that you are a rocot, you are to examine the humans as you go to a school, now we will let you out and carefully go to that room over there to change, you understand?" asked the woman.

"Yes..."

"Okay now we're going to drop you off at your new school make sure you observe everything, scan it and send it to us to tell you what they are, ONLY if you've never heard of it, do you understand?" said the man.

"Yes... father," said Kairi, "Now I'm off."

**Kairi's POV**

Strange how humans act. As I walked passed a water fountain then some girls who were giggling and whispering about, 'I think he totally digs you!' and some other things. Then a passed by a few boys who were punching and laughing, 'You are _so_ going to get detention!' one boy said. Then after that I heard a big _BOOM!_

"Kya!" I heard a few girls yell.

"I told you it would work!" A boy yelled as he ran across the hall right passed me and causing me to fall bottom first on the hard ground.

"Hm..." I said I rubbed my head and stood up, "How rude..." I sighed and fixed myself.

I then found my home room. The slid open the door and walked in and saw a lady with short brown hair and glasses sitting on a chair writing something on a piece of paper.

"Excuse me," I said, "Are you ?" I asked the lady, "I'm the new student Kairi."

"Hm?" she looked up from her work and smiled, "Yes I am! Nice to meet you Kairi. You're the daughter of Prof. Mina and Jeff right?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes I am," I said, "So I came in here early to check where I sit."

"Why don't you sit right by that window," she pointed to a seat that was in the second row and right new to a big glass window.

"Okay..." I said and walked up to it and placed my backpack on it and took out my binder and books and placed them inside the desk.

I then walked outside and looked around the hall seeing people my age talking, whispering, giggling, laughing, and so on. Then I saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes carring a pile of books, he was wearing black glasses and his shoe was untied.

"Excuse me coming through!" said the boy, then he stepped on his shoe lace causing him to fall.

As he fell the books few everywhere, and one was heading right towards me I then lifted my hand and grabed the book and caught the books before they hit the ground. 2 sitting on my head, 3 in one hand, one in the other and 2 on the left foot. Nice and balanced.

"Ah!" moaned the boy on the ground, "Ow..." he then looked up at me and he turned a crimson red, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" he said as he took the books away form me, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, why do you ask," I said while putting my arms and legs down.

"It's just that, those are really heavy books..." he said behind the stack of books.

"I can handle it," I said plainly, "Need help?" I asked.

"T-That'd be nice," he said and I took away some books from him, "I'm Kairu," he told me as we walked off.

"Kairi, I'm new," I said, "Where are you taking these books?" I asked.

"To the library, there over due!" the laughed.

"Why? Kept each of these books too long?" I asked.

"No I used them to study!" he said, "I'm planing that after middle school I can go to a better high school..."

"Sounds like collage," I said to the boy.

"Oh yeah, that too!" he said then laughed then stopped there was a long silence, "You don't show emotions that much now huh?" he said after a while.

"How'd you know," I huffed.

"Well your... posture it's teling me that you've never expireanced it before, not laughing, no smiling, and you're amazing reflexes!" he said.

"Thanks..." I said then felt a slight tug on my lips but then it drooped.

When we reached the library Kairu dropped the books down a chute and I followed. He then sighed and then the bell rang.

"Oh no! We're late!" he ran off.

I followed.

We both burst into the class, Kairu breathing heavily and me not breaking a sweat.

"Thanks a lot Stan you made the new girl late!" said some kids in the class.

"Now class settle down, Stan go to your seat," said, "Kairi why not introsuce yourself to the class?" she asked.

I nodded and walked up to the class, "I'm Kairi, daughter of Prof. Mina and Jeff," what else to say? I was just born today, "And I'm very happy to be in this class, if we get along well you'll survive, if not, well let's just say it'll end up you being in a full body cast..." I said flatly.

**To be continued**


End file.
